Uncanny X-Men 155
"First Blood" is the 155th issue of the first volume of ''Uncanny X-Men'' and the 14th issue of the series with the "Uncanny" descriptor in the indicia. It was written by Chris Claremont and illustrated by Dave Cockrum with Bob Wiacek as inker. The cover art illustration was composed by Cockrum and Wiacek and the issue was colored by Glynis Oliver with Joe Rosen on letters. It was edited by Louise Jones with Danny Fingeroth as assistant editor. The issue shipped with a March, 1982 cover date and a cover price of 60 cents per copy. Synopsis Appearances * X-Men :* Professor X, Charles Xavier :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Colossus, Peter Rasputin :* Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner :* Sprite, Kitty Pryde :* Storm, Ororo Munroe :* Wolverine, James Howlett * Admiral Lord Samedar * Araki * Corsair, Christopher Summers * Tigra, Greer Grant Nelson * Deathbird, Cal'syee Neramani * Skür'kll * Unnamed Brood * Edwin Jarvis * Gladiator, Kallark * Lilandra Neramani * N'Rill'Iree * Starbolt * Imperial Guard * New York City Police Department * Shi'ar Empire * Starjammers * X-Men * Brood, The * Humans * Mutants * Mutated humans * Shi'ar * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Avengers Mansion * Adamantium claws * Cyclops' visor * Deathbird's energy javelins * Psi-Scream * Tangle-web * Deathbird's starship * Shi'ar Dreadnought * X-Men Blackbird * Claws * Costume manipulation * Energy projection * Flight * Optic blast * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weather control * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the 40 Years of X-Men DVD-ROM set, ''X-Men Classic'' #59, ''Essential X-Men'', Volume 3 and ''Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men'', Volume 7. * First appearance of the Brood. Only Skür'kll is named in this issue. Two other unnamed Brood also make a cameo appearance. * Charles Xavier holds the title of Shivarn'n Halanau in the Shi'ar Empire. This is the title given to the Imperial royal consort to the Empress. * Deathbird appeared last in ''Avengers'', Volume 1 #189. Reference is made to her capture by Hawkeye in this issue. * Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was destroyed in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #154. * Admiral Samedar appeared last in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #154. * Jean Grey and Storm first discovered that Corsair was Cyclops' father in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #107. * One of the images that Kitty Pryde summons from the clothing fabricator device is a Darth Vader costume. Darth Vader is the penultimate antagonist of the Star Wars film franchise. * Emperor D'ken appears as a hallucination only. * Another of the costumes that Kitty Pryde tries on bears some resemblance to the original Phoenix costume. This outfit is actually Dave Cockrum's original concept for the Phoenix costume. Quotes * Cyclops: Suppose Lilandra is here. What do you propose to do about it? * Araki: Liberate her if she is alive. Avenge her if she is not. .... * Tigra: Cheer up, bunkies. No sense letting doom-an' gloom rule the day-- .... * Wolverine: You eager to lose all your nine lives at once, sweetheart?! .... * Corsair: What a mess! * Storm: One of the X-Men's hallmarks, according to Angel, is that you can generally see where we've been. .... * Cyclops: Colossus? Peter? Someone call an ambulance! * Wolverine: If one was already here Cyke, it wouldn't make a difference. If he was in the best hospital in the world -- with the best doctors -- it wouldn't do any good. You'll be missed, Petey -- and you'll be avenged! Recommended Reading See also External Links * Uncanny X-Men #155 at MDP * * Category:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 Category:1982/Comic issues Category:March, 1982/Comic issues Category:Chronologized